I Believe In Love
by wolf33
Summary: Hermione and Harry seperated, at Hermione's request. Now she regrets her decision. What will happen when she learns that Harry is dead? Rated PG-13 for mature subject matters. This is a songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters; they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The song "I Believe" isn't mine either, it belongs to Diamond Rio.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and also my first songfic, so please take it easy on me. I would appreciate any and all reviews, good or bad. Anything between the * is the song.  
  
Hermione Potter stared out the window, once again remembering him. His laugh. His talk. Oh, how she missed him. But he would never be back. He was gone, out of her life forever, and it was all her fault.  
  
*Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, I feel you, coming back again, And it's like, you haven't been, Gone a moment from my side, Like the tears, were never cried, Like the hands of time are holding you, and me*  
  
It had been a wonderful, magical night. Dancing with him in the moonlight, eating a fine dinner, chatting with various friends. Then, Harry proposed. Overcome with joy, she had said yes. Yes she would marry him, yes she loved him, and yes she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Soon, they were married. The ceremony had been beautiful, held in the small muggle church Hermione had grown up in. How was she to know that soon, it all would end?  
  
After only a few, short months, Hermione was pregnant. Both she and Harry were terribly happy about it. According to the doctors, Hermione was carrying a little girl. They bought little shoes, dresses; knitted little socks. They were so excited, so pleased with this little unborn life that they had created. But in a heartbeat, it was all stolen away.  
  
She could still recall the doctor's exact words. "I'm sorry, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, but the baby just didn't make it."  
  
Although greatly saddened, Harry had told her that he was all right, at least she was safe. He tried his hardest to be her strength, but as it turned out, he wasn't strong enough. In her grief, Hermione started drinking. Once she had started, she didn't stop, finding the liquor to be the only escape from her profound sadness. Soon the alcohol overtook her mind, and she decided she didn't need Harry anymore. If only she had known then how wrong she was.  
  
She still remembered the anger in her voice as she screamed at him, telling she wanted him out of her life. She remembered, too, the sadness behind his deep green eyes as he kissed her cheek and wished her happiness, then boarded the train that had taken him away from her forever. Now, all alone, she regretted her decisions, and the pain they had caused them both.  
  
Hermione wiped at a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek, stood, and went to get her old photo album, the one from her years at Hogwarts.  
  
*And with all my heart I'm sure, We're closer than, we ever were, I don't have to hear or see, I've got all, the proof I need, There are more than angels watching, over me, I believe, I believe*  
  
Staring at the face of Ron in a picture of him, Harry, and herself she suddenly began to weep openly. Voldemort had killed Ron at there graduation from Hogwarts when he decided to make a surprise appearance. The only good thing that had come out of Ron's death was that it was what finally brought Harry and her together. Now, he too was gone.  
  
"Now when you die your life goes on, It doesn't end here when you're gone, Every soul is filled with light, It doesn't end, and if I'm right, Our love can even reach across eternity, I believe, Oh I believe*  
  
Hermione was brought out of her memories when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and slowly made her way to answer it. Standing there on the porch was a policeman. He had a somewhat sober expression on his face and a look about him that one might get when they're about to do something they would rather not. "Are you Mrs. Hermione Potter?" He asked politely. His voice was deep and a bit raspy.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione nervously. "Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Potter was in a car crash. When the paramedics pulled him out, he was still alive, but barely. He died about an hour later. He asked that his body be taken to you, to take care of the burial and such. I suppose you are his wife?"  
  
Hermione's face fell, her eyes filled with tears. "Ex-wife," she corrected, choking back a sob. "Did he, did he say anything else?"  
  
"Um," the man wouldn't meet her eyes. "Just to tell you that he loved you."  
  
Hermione fell to her knees sobbing, no longer caring what this stranger thought. "Thank you," she managed to mumble. The man silently left.  
  
**************  
  
That night, Hermione dressed in her wedding gown. She put her hair up and did her makeup. Clutching the picture of her and Harry on there wedding day, she slowly picked up the knife she had laying on the dresser of their bedroom. She held it to her wrist. "I love you too, Harry." She whispered.  
  
Seconds later her world went black.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny Weasly pounded on the door of her best friend, Hermione Granger. Absentmindedly turning the knob, she found it was open, and let herself in.  
  
"Hermione," she called. "Hermione, are you here?" But there was only silence. Climbing up the steps, she walked down the hall to Hermione's bedroom, thinking she might be sick. When she got there, the sight that greeted her made her jaw drop. "Oh Hermione." She whispered to herself. Bending down, she kissed her friend's forehead. "Now I know you're where you want to be. Rest in peace."  
  
**************  
  
Hermione felt herself slowly drifting upward. She looked down at her wrists and saw there was no longer any blood. When she looked up again, Harry was standing there, arms open. She rushed to him, and they desperately embraced. "We will never again be apart, Hermione, I promise you. This is the life that lasts forever, and my forever is with you. Come, Ron wants to see you."  
  
*Forever you're a part of me, Forever in the heart of me, And I'll hold you even longer if I can, The people who don't see the most, Say that I believe in ghost, And if that makes me crazy, then I am, Cause I believe, There are more than angels watching, over me, I believe, Oh I believe, ~Every now and then, Soft as breath upon my skin, I feel you, come back again, And I believe~* 


End file.
